House of Glass
}}House of Glass é o quarto álbum de estúdio da cantora e compositora e atriz galesa Marina and the Diamonds, lançado no dia 6 de abril de 2018 através da Atlantic Records. A composição se iniciou no final de 2015 no que Marina descreveu como "falsos começos, desvios infrutíferos e grandes trechos de inatividade", vindo finalmente a tomar forma no meio de 2016. Apenas no final do ano seguinte que as gravações foram concluídas, sendo supervisionadas então por Jack Antonoff. O álbum foi precedido pelo carro-chefe, "Angel", lançado a 2 de fevereiro, e dois singles promocionais. Marina entrará em uma turnê de festivais no verão, que inclui sua segunda aparição no Coachella Valley Music and Arts Festival em abril, e na digressão oficial, a House of Glass Tour, no final de novembro. Antecedentes e gravação Em maio de 2015, Marina revelou à Pitchfork que iria começar a escrever para seu novo álbum enquanto estiver em turnê. Alguns meses depois, em setembro, ela disse que o disco estava em estágios inciais e não se parecia em nada com seus trabalhos anteriores. No entanto, em uma entrevista já depois de anunciado o álbum, Diamandis confessou que as gravações só começaram realmente em meados de 2016, descrevendo a atividade do ano anterior como repleta de "falsos começos, desvios infrutíferos e grandes trechos de inatividade". "House of Glass" foi gravado em um período de 18 meses com produtores como Jack Antonoff, Greg Kurstin e Björn Yttling. Ariel Retchshaid, um aclamado músico norte-americano foi responsável por co-compor e co-produzir a maior parte das faixas ao lado da cantora galesa. O processo de gravação foi bastante secreto, com quase nenhuma informação a respeito do registro sendo divulgada aos fãs. Em julho de 2017, no entanto, teve-se o primeiro lançamento oficial dela em quase dois anos com "Disconnect", uma faixa do Clean Bandit com vocais dela. Conceito e sonoridade O álbum é descrito por Marina como um registro da influência da sociedade contemporânea sobre ela e como isso interfere na sua vida e personalidade, debatendo relações interpessoais e intrapessoais que a apoderam. Faixas como "Angel" e "Infidelity" deixam esse aspecto bastante claro; porém, há ainda uma discussão a respeito de temas em voga atualmente, como feminismo e política, mesmo que eles não exerçam papeis protagonistas nas letras. Sonoramente, é um trabalho majoritariamente pop e synth pop, apesar de ainda ter grandes influências embasadas no alternativo. Muitos fãs e críticos notaram que é mais comercial que seu antecessor, "FROOT" (2015), englobando bastante aspectos da sonoridade top forty. O título do álbum provém da faixa homônima, que discorre sobre a liquidez das relações modernas e ao fato de que nenhum assunto é mais totalmente secreto devido à exposição proposital, usando a metáfora de uma "casa de vidro" para falar dos tópicos supracitados. Sal Cinquemani, da Slant Magazine, ainda notou em review: "Por ser ainda um trabalho pessoal e intimista, a comparação evidencia ainda mais sentido." Promoção Singles "Angel" foi lançada como primeiro single do álbum no dia 2 de fevereiro de 2018. Recebida com aclame crítico, a música foi a primeira de Diamandis a aparecer na principal tabela norte-americana, a Billboard Hot 100, figurando na posição #82 na semana de estreia. Até junho, o pico na parada foi na décima sétima posição. Já em sua terra natal, na Inglaterra, "Angel" conseguiu maior sucesso e atingiu a primeira posição, sendo a primeira música de Marina a fazê-lo. "Homemade Glory" 'foi enviada às rádios alternativas a 22 de junho. A faixa teve um sucesso muito menor que sua antecessora, o que motivou o lançamento de uma versão remix com parceria de SZA e Khalid em 7 de setembro. Até o momento, a música marcou pico na posição #56 na Hot 100. '"Silver Line" foi lançada às rádios pop no dia 6 de novembro como terceiro e último single do álbum. A música atingiu a posição de #84 na Hot 100. Outras músicas As músicas "Wake Me Up When the Rain Ends" e "Two Years, Two Seconds" foram disponibilizadas para download junto com a pré-venda do álbum, sendo lançadas, respectivamente, no dia 9 e 23 de março. No dia 10 de abril, os clipes das canções, com direção de Grant Singer, estrearam no YouTube. "Infidelity" ganhou um videoclipe dirigido por Grant Singer no dia 12 de outubro. Marina confirmou que a faixa não se tornará um single oficial. Festivais Marina and the Diamonds irá se apresentá em uma turnê de festivais por todo o verão no hemisfério norte. Em abril, ela cantará no renomado Coachella Valley Music and Arts Festival; em junho, seguirá para o britânico Glastonbury. Por todo o verão, ela se apresentará em outros festivais europeus e norte-americanos para promover o trabalho. Turnê No fim de agosto, Marina anunciou a House of Glass Tour, a digressão oficial em suporte ao álbum. Com trinta datas marcadas na Europa de novembro a janeiro, a turnê terá início em Dublin, na Irlanda, e concluirá em Oslo, na Noruega. Tracklist Charts Certificações Categoria:Álbuns